objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PineTreeRomaniaOfficial/Ranting about Object Shows
Welcome and Salutations to all of you awesome wikians, Me Pine Tree will rant over some characteristics of object shows that I personally hate. So let's begin 'Animation' Animation, involves well, animation! Not slideshows with bad voice acting. You need to use Photoshop and Adobe flash for Animation/Assets. Also when you do body assets make them good. Make them sygnify the object you drew don't just draw a blob and then name it Blobby, this is just laziness. Also, you need to PRACTISE before you do alll of the. Look at torturials online, watch various object show animators timelapses. Also if you have skype or discord, don't bug XanyLeaves, Adam Katz, Cary, Micheal to help you animate (they can animate some scenes) because they will ignore you, because they have better things to do then your stupid whining! Now if you know some animators in your friend group and they like object shows, you can gather them and make a team! NOW LET'S GO TO THE WRITTING, BECAUSE OH BOY YOU NEED---''' '''Writing Open a gogle document and write every character personality and traits, and then make the most awesomest script people have ever seen! But what people hate, is stilted dialouge which goes like this "Hey Pencil!" "Hey Needle" "YAY!" This is just nonsense, we need dialouge, stuff the contestants are comfortable with not stupid and bland lines like that I showed. But QUALITY DIALOUGE, now let's avoid putting freaking blood everywhere 'Edgyness' Why? Why would you even dare putting swearing in an object show, subtle swearing is okay, as long if it's hidden from the younger audiances. Also why would you put blood, this just feels uncomfortable. Objects don't bleed, it's okay if liquid comes out of them, or stuff falls-out when injured in a specific way, but putting blood for no apparent reasons it's just not so cool. It's like when you watch sesamee street and elmo suddenly pulls out a glock and shoots everyone! I am looking at you object show movie! 'Audio' If you have audicity and you don't want sound loops or background noises, just turn it off a little to the left, Also DON'T MAKE INNAUDIBLE Lines, every time I hear a object show with innaudible lines I cringe, I just think the creators think we have superhearing or something! And this goes for the FREAKING LOUD LINES! JUST TURN YOUR VOLUME OFF, MY FRIEND, WE DON'T WANT TO BE DEAF BECAUSE OF YOU! Also try to make the lip-syncic right for once. Also most of your viewers will be from native english speaking countries like USA, CANADA, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland etc. and try to avoid any thick accents or other language characters (Atleast provide sutitles for them!). BOTO is the main example of a foreign language speaking character in the show. Also make sure your voice actors are fit for your characters, and if you add songs, make them right! 'Voting' Here we go! Say you aren't voting for someone to be eliminated, say you are voting for someone to rejoin, debut, to pick a challange. But one reason why this piss me out is that the mean/assholey charactr always get the boot! I mean if you want character arcs or development, or a good final 3 stop making viewer voting content, contestant can vote. Like Inanimate insanity. But this isn't applying to bfb, because too many contestants, blah blah 'Waiting' Waiting, the one thing we all are impatient for, the next episode! But wating for some people means nothing. You don't need to put deadlines until you can absoloutley guarantee an realease date, like when you only have like 2 scenes to do, or only the thumbnail. Don't keep your viewers waiting, we don't want you to ruin your school grades because of some witty rascals who can't wait. 'Background' Make a good background for once, a plain grass field with a mediocre cyan sky and a sun will not get you anywhere, it's just plain and boring. Add characteristics to your showgrounds, where contestent have "fun" And more locations 'End' This is all what I have to say, I may have sounded a little harsh, but this is me when I am super serious BE PINE TREELICIOUS! Category:Blog posts